I Live For The Applause
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: As a last resort, Thor and Odin force Loki to get married to one of the Avengers in hopes that they will change this wayward Odinson, with the catch that Loki gets to choose his groom/bride to be. Things become troubling with the God of Mischief comes a courting- Loki/Tony, Loki/Steve, slight Loki/Natasha, Loki/Bruce, Loki/Thor
1. Chapter 1

Oh Jeebus, I'm so new to this and FanFiction, so here's my first story I hope it's okay, this chapter will be short since it's the beginning and nothing is really happening yet~

So I do not own anything, I don't own the characters-

* * *

"What will it take, Loki!" The All-Father bellowed, exasperation underlining his tone, slamming his fist upon his throne,

"Please do be careful Odin," Loki droned, merely observing his bound hands with little interest, before fixing Odin with a glare, "Lest you put a dent in your _precious_ throne,"

"Don't you take that tone with me Lie-Smith!" Odin boomed, "I am your _**KING**_and **FATHER!**"

Loki frowned, standing rigid looking indignant and down right peeved, Thor took this moment as his cue to interject before it turned ugly,

"Father-,"

Unbeknownst to Thor, Loki only became more ruffled at his intrusion, a low growl emananted from the back of his throat, they had all bee in this position before, punishment after punishment, nothing stuck, nothing worked. They had gone through this enough for Loki to lose interest in what his punishment was, in fact standing before these two was punishment enough, another fact he'd rather be back in his cell with those few books he was permitted to have with him in his solitary, at least they held more wisdom and entertainment than these two bumbling oafs put together.

Thor cast a cautious look to his brother who seemed lost in his own thoughts, he knew this suggestion would put a damper on their already strained relationship, but it was the only way to save his wayward brother from their father's temperament,

"How about a marriage arrangement?" Thor proposed,

This earned Odin's attention as well as a questioning glance,

"To you, son?"

Thor physically blanched, shaking his head vigorously, "No Father, not I, but to an Avenger!"

"An Avenger?" Odin muttered,

"Aye, Father, they are my shield siblings, Earth's mightiest heroes!" Thor proclaimed, "They are my friends as well! If Loki marries one of them, not only will I be able to watch over him, but they as well,"

Odin took on a thoughtful look, Thor had proven many good points, his son was to be a good King.

"Also, this marriage may change Loki's outlook on mortals and see the mortals for all their worth." Thor finished grandly,

A rumbling noise projected from Odin, successfully capturing Loki's attention, it seemed the two had come to an agreeable punishment for him, he had to see what his punishment would be this time,

"Very well Thor, we will follow this path,but if this fails I will have no choice but to sentence him to death," Odin spoke, turning his one eyed gaze upon his disobedient son, "Maybe this will teach you something of value, Loki, for you have put me at wits end."

Loki frowned, confusion plastered upon his features, before he smoothed it back underneath a neutral mask, Thor positively beamed,

"Thank you Father," Thor graciously bowed, pivoting on his heel, dragging a befuddled Loki behind.

Once outside Loki quickly blocked the blonde's path, making Thor halt, his entire being beamed with the exuberance of a giddy puppy making Loki rather hesitant in asking, but he knew it had to be done, for his sake,

"Thor," Loki began,

"Yes, brother?" Thor answered,

Loki tensed, biting his inner cheek in hopes to keep a reign on his wrath at the use of the word '_brother'_ for there were other matters more important at hand to tend to,

"What was the punishment Odin had agreed to?" Loki questioned, the feeling of dread settling deep within his gut,

"Ahh, no need to worry brother, no death will come upon thy head," Thor declared triumphantly, "For you are getting married!"

Loki froze, "What?" he questioned meekly,

"Aye brother!" Thor side stepped Loki's frozen form, all the while grinning, "Won't it be exciting?

* * *

Finished first chapter, hope it's okay~


	2. Chapter 2

Not much happening in this chapter I don't think, I hope this chapter is okay, there's a bit of swearing in this chapter, please read & review

I do not own the Avengers

* * *

"Come on, Tony," Steve persisted,

Currently, Steve Rogers was following Tony Stark around Stark Tower, trying to get the billionaire playboy philanthropist to accompany the rest of the team to an event being held within New York for _the homeless. _A building was going to be built as a boarding house to house the homeless, this event requested their appearance, but currently, Stark was being difficult, as usual.

"No can do Cappy," Tony threw back, making his way to the kitchen with Steve following behind him, _"Always the Golden Boy,"_

"Why not?" Steve challenged, stopping in the doorway, blocking Tony's exit with his body,

Tony rummaged through the fridge in search of something to satisfy his current craving for meat and cheese, humming to himself, it wasn't that he had anything against the homeless people of New York or anything, he just didn't want Pepper riding his ass all because he didn't finish his latest project for clean energy, besides, the even would most likely be filled with pompous big wigs vying for his attention instead of focusing on what the event being held was for, each trying to butter him up and leach off his money.

"Because-," Tony replied, opening a day old pizza box, "I just don't want to,"

"Tell me one reason, Tony," Steve badgered, clearly not amused, crossing the way to the fridge and firmly shutting it, blocking Tony's prying,

"Hey!" Tony shouted, leveling the _Captain_ with an annoyed look,

"One reason Tony, one is all I ask," Steve prodded, as soon as Tony opened his mouth Steve cut him off, "-and with a good reason too."

Tony practically pouted, "C'mon Cap,"

Steve remained unmoved,

"_Fine,"_ Tony groaned, "I simply don't want to,"

With that being said, Tony shoved Steve aside and instantly dove for the pizza he had been eyeing before he was rudely interrupted. Steve cast a look to the other Avengers who had gathered in the communal area just outside the kitchen, Bruce was the only one who spared him a look of sympathy and offered an apologetic smile, Steve sighed, looking back to Tony who was now munching on some chips while the pizza heated.

Tony eyed Steve momentarily before sighing, he knew the American themed man would continue bugging him about this,

"Look Golden Boy, it's not that I don't want to go," Tony began, waving his chip around, "It's just I got shit to do, being a genius and a hero comes with a hell of a lot of responsibilities and all that jazz," Tony threw his chip in his mouth, "Besides, I'm not in the mood for people kissing my ass."

"I get it Tony," Steve breathed, exasperated, how he put up with Tony was beyond him,

"Maybe Thor will join us," Natasha spoke up, toying with her nails,

Tony snorted, "Ol' Shakespeare in the park?"

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Thor?" Clint inquired.

Above Stark Tower a loud thunderous boom roared, followed by lightening streaking the sky,

"As if on cue," Tony stated walking past the group.

* * *

"Hello friends!" Thor boomed merrily,

"Hello Thor," Steve greeted,

"Hey big guy," Tony added,

"Welcome back Thor," Bruce input,

"It is good to be back friends," Thor beamed, "That reminds me, friends, I've got company,"

Each of the Avengers cast a curious glance to their fellow Avenger who seemed all but happy to share his news as he stepped aside revealing none other than the God of Mischief himself,

"Hello, Avengers," Loki greeted coolly.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank those few who took interest in this, I'm really nervous and hope I do good for you guys, sooo~ I don't really have any sort of schedule as to when I do and don't update a story, once I start on other stories I'll jump from story to story but I'll finish the stories none the less~

I don't own the Avengers~

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Clint snarled, his body tensing,

Loki shifted ever so slightly from foot to foot, Thor being the big brother he is, subtly moved to stand in between the two men taking on a rather protective stance, yet he smiled none the less,

"No need to worry friends," Thor grinned, "I bear news upon Loki's punishment,"

"Punishment?" Clint growled, "I'll show him a punishment,"

"Calm yourself, Barton," Natasha ordered, Clint sneered,

"Ah, my dear Romanov," Loki purred taking and kissing her hand, she sneered pulling her hand away from Loki's grasp, Loki merely grinned, straightening himself, "I apologize for any grievances I have caused for such a wonderful maiden like yourself,"

"It'll take more than pretty words to win me over," Natasha stated coldly,

Loki grinned devilishly, "All the better."

"Uh, Thor?" Steve beckoned, Thor turned his head to look at the other blonde, "May we have a word with you?"

"No problem friend Captain," Thor grinned, turning to Loki, "We will be back brother,"

"Take your time," Loki muttered making himself at home.

Loki watched as the Avengers entered another room leaving him alone to his own devices, looking around Loki found the area to his tastes, smirking to himself he seated himself upon a rather comfortable looking couch with all the regality of a prince.

Now to get down to business, Thor would most likely tell them why they were here, he knew they would all be opposed to it, who was to be the lucky bride/groom, who would get the honor of becoming his wife, Natasha was quite the catch, beautiful, calculating, dangerous~, she would make the perfect mother of his children, although Clint would most likely be a rival.

"Look at him," Clint hissed as soon as Tony had Jarvis bring up a projection screen on the God, "You call this a punishment?"

"Aye, it may not look ideal to you friend," Thor began, looking sadly at his brother, "But this is our Father's last resort, for death may come upon Loki lest this last lesson fails,"

"Good! Let the bastard rot!" Clint snarled,

"I know you all have your differences with my brother, but you must understand," Thor pleaded, "Loki will take this seriously, for his life is on the line, even he holds his life above everything else! I swear he will do no harm for the rules of this arrangement was that he could not use his magic to do any harm else he-,"

"So he's basically a dead man walking," Tony inquired,

"No man of iron, he's still very much alive," Thor corrected, "If he harms anyone death will come for him."

Tony arched an eyebrow at Thor's miss on the term, Bruce merely smiled at Thor's obliviousness,

"I see why the uh-?" Steve began,

"All-Father," Thor provided,

"The All-Father, decided to go this route," Steve hummed,

"Your father must be-, exasperated," Natasha noted,

"Aye, he is, Lady Romanov," Thor agreed with a sigh,

"Well we'll help in any way we can," Bruce offered giving Thor hope.

Loki was still seated, with a book in hand, when the Avengers all spilled into the communal area, Loki closed the book and set it upon his lap looking up at the Avengers with a quizzical look, Steve was the first to step up and speak,

"Loki," Steve greeted,

"Captain Rogers," Loki returned,

"Thor here has explained the situation," Steve began, Loki merely lifted an eyebrow, "We all agreed to help this process if it means you being able to become good, we will respect your father's wi-,"

"He is NOT my father!" Loki hissed glaring at Steve for daring to say such things to him,

"Oh um, my apologies, Loki," Steve apologized, earning a quizzical glance from Loki, "We respect the All-Father's wishes,"

Loki smiled devilishly, this mortal definitely knew how to get on his good side, standing up Loki took the Captain's hand smiling, catching the Captain off guard,

"Thank you darling," Loki purred before pulling away,

"Um, sure?" Steve muttered, "So uh," he turned to the group, "Now we need to get going, we need to be ready in 23 minutes,"

"For what?" Thor questioned,

"That's right, you weren't here, well we're going to an event," Bruce stated as he fixed his bow tie,

"An event? May I come?" Loki questioned,

"Oh no, no, no," Clint cut in, "No one in New York would want to see you there,"

"He's right Loki," Steve agreed,

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," Loki smiled, this made Steve a little flustered but he merely nodded,

"Well Thor you'll watch over him, right?" Steve questioned,

"Aye friend, I will watch over my brother as I have been for ages," Thor promised,

"Okay, well looks like I'll be the only one on my own," Tony merely shrugged.

* * *

I sincerely hope this is okay, sorry if I keep saying that, but I'm just so nervous, anyway I hope I got everyone in character, next chapter will be Loki scouting and courting his potential wife~


	4. Chapter 4

FOURTH INSTALLMENT~! I realized I'm kinda drifting off and need to get back on track for the story's story line, currently listening to music in hopes it'll kick me back into place ~

I'm kinda rolling with what crosses my mind and what not, hope this turns out good ~ I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS

* * *

Entering the building where _New York's Homeless _event was being held, Loki had to admit that the decor and the building was rather tasteful, oh if only he managed to pull through with his plans to take over the world, he'll admit that the mortals were rather handy in the way of construction,

"Tis a sight, is it not brother?" Thor stated, sidling up beside his estranged brother,

"Aye, Thor," Loki agreed absentmindedly, Thor grinned at this little accomplishment,

"Alright people, be on your best behavior," Steve instructed, "That means you _Stark,"_

"Why me?" Tony questioned, "Why not Loki?"

"Because unlike you, I know Loki knows how to behave himself," Steve muttered,

"Why thank you, Captain Rogers," Loki hummed appreciatively,

"Oh _GOD." _Tony grumbled, pushing his way past the two, disappearing into the crowd,

"What's his problem?" Clint murmured, Natasha merely shrugged.

* * *

Loki eyed the various foods set out on the buffet with Thor at his side practically grabbing anything in range, these foods were things he was not similar to, but if the blonde oaf could scarf it down without the feeling of illness then he supposed it was safe enough to consume, Loki picked up a freshly baked roll and set it on his plate, so lost in his own thoughts he had not noticed another beside Thor had accompanied him,

"Need help? I recommend the steak," a male voice cut in,

Loki's emerald eyes switched from the various foods splayed before him to the source of the voice only to find Captain America who wore a warm and greeting smile that subliminally drew Loki in, Loki offered his own smile, he was supposed to be the male in this soon to be relationship,

"Ah, hello Captain Rogers," Loki acknowledged,

"Hello Loki," Rogers greeted picking up a corn on the cob, "And please, call me Steve,"

"Sure thing, Steve," Loki tested, Rogers' name on his tongue before grinning devilishly, "Mind if I call you _darling," _

"Oh, um-, sure?" Rogers fumbled,

"Well aren't you quite adorable," Loki smiled, mischief glinting in his green eyes, he placed his plate upon the table and bowed before Steve, offering Steve his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Well-,"

"I might add that I won't take 'no' as an answer," Loki added,

"Okay, then," Steve muttered, "Guess I have no choice,"

"That's the spirit, darling, you won't regret giving me this chance."

* * *

Tony stalked the crowds keeping his head down, what was he thinking changing his mind at the last second, he wandered the crowd before he found Natasha in a slimming black dress and Clint in a tux, keeping eyes on everyone,

"Sup, Nat King Cole," Tony greeted,

Natasha frowned at the nickname, "Never thought you would know who he is,"

Tony shrugged, "Say, where's Flag Boy and the Godlings?"

"Buffet last I saw them," Clint spoke up,

"Thanks birdie," Tony thanked, but before he could move a familiar voice captured everyone's attention,

"Attention everyone~, please make way for the dashing Captain America~," Loki exclaimed,

As told, the crowd formed a circle, giving the two enough room, all eyes fell on Loki and Steve,

"No way~," Tony murmured.

"Loki? Are you sure about this?" Steve murmured to Loki who basked in the attention,

"Of course dear Captain, now~," Loki gave a chivalrous bow before Steve, "Shall we start, love?"

Hesitantly, Steve took Loki's hand which pulled him into Loki, pressing the blonde against Loki's body, murmurs began to rise making Steve a little uncomfortable, he shifted yet Loki kept him in place,

"Don't be so shy, my love," Loki soothed as he initiated the dance,

This hushed everyone as they watched Captain America waltzing with some man who seemed oddly familiar, feeling all eyes on him, Loki allowed for some more, fancy, movements, causing Steve to stumble, they kept a slow pace before it started picking up with more intricate moves. Their feet gliding across polished marble, bodies moving as one, Steve began feeling a rush of blood flow to his face, suddenly he dipped his head to Loki's shoulder, wallowing within the coolness Loki's body offered.

* * *

"An incredible sight, is it not? Man of iron?" Thor murmured,

Tony snorted, "Anyone can dance,"

"Is something the matter, friend Tony?" Thor questioned, looking to the shorter man,

"Nothing-,"

Applause, Tony looked back to where the two were last seen dancing, everyone obviously enjoyed the little, show, he watched as Loki turned to Steve, a single red rose formed within his hand, Tony allowed a little frown to cross his features, and turned away.

* * *

"That was amazing, brother!" Thor exclaimed,

"Thank you Thor," Loki thanked, Thor beamed, "As for you darling, that was amazing,"

"Oh, thanks," Steve replied sheepishly.

* * *

Finished ~


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter ~ I don't own the Avengers

* * *

Brown eyes glared up at the ceiling of the room, Tony frowned, his brows pinching together, something was amiss, he didn't know what was going on, but he figured it had to do with the God of Mischief and something was washing over him, he just couldn't place it. Tony's eyes flicked to the alarm clock, it read: 1:45, it was still pretty early, and it was painstakingly obvious he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, as usual.

"Fucking God of Mischief," Tony growled,

What's worse is that he didn't finish his project and Pepper was so going to have his head for this, well it wasn't his fault, or maybe it was, he could care less, Tony swung his legs over the bedside and sat up, but who's to say that he couldn't get help, especially from the one who caused this.

_Loki_

* * *

Loki eyed the room designated for him, the room was rather exquisite and somewhat to his tastes, although he preferred his room back in Asgard, oh well, he couldn't exactly be choosy,

"Is something wrong brother?" Thor questioned, placing a concerned hand upon his shoulder,

Ah, but of course they would place his room next to Thor's, Loki expected as much, but this knowledge beforehand didn't do anything to lessen the sting of irritation he felt,

"No, Thor," Loki grumbled, shaking Thor's hand off his shoulder, "And what have I said about calling me brother?"

"But bro-,"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Loki snarled, glaring at Thor, a flit of magical energy flickered from his body,

Thor sighed, "Loki, no matter what you say, or what has transpired, we grew up together, I watched over you," Loki frowned, "Even if you aren't my brother by blood-,"

"No!" Loki snapped, "Don't, just don't, now make use of yourself and leave me be Thor,"

Thor looked dejected, "Yes Loki," as he turned to leave, Loki's voice stopped him,

"How much did you tell them?" Loki murmured,

"Excuse me br-?"

"How much did you tell them about my punishment?" Loki snapped irritably,

"Oh!" Thor perked, "I explained to them that you are to live amongst them in hopes that you'll see their worth! I left out the marriage arrangement!"

"I see," Loki murmured, he could practically see Thor's tail wagging at his acceptance and snickered, "Leave me,"

Thor's face turned serious, "But first b-, Loki, tell me if someone has caught your eye,"

Loki frowned, but sighed, he figured there was no harm in telling Thor, "Aye, Thor, Captain Rogers,"

Thor smiled softly, at least Loki was taking this seriously, "Goodnight," he shut the door and sighed, "brother."

Loki glared at the door before he relaxed, he plopped himself upon the inviting bed and shut his eyes, everything was rushing in on him again, how was this supposed to teach him a lesson? What importance would this lesson do him?

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, "Thor!"

"Sorry, guess again," came Tony's voice,

Loki sat up, "Ah, hello Stark, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"C'mon, get up Prancer," Tony threw some goggles at Loki, "You're helping me,"

"Helping? With what pray tell?" Loki questioned, brow arched, as he ran a finger over the goggles,

"You can't just waltz your way into our good graces, you gotta do some hard labor," Tony began, "Chop, chop, up, up."

* * *

"Now, please explain to me why I'm here," Loki demanded,

"I gotta finish this clean fuel project and you're going to help me," Tony stated,

"Shouldn't this be _your _project?" Loki inquired, "Why do _I _have to help?"

"Because you're the cause of this mess," Tony blathered,

"Am I? How so?"

"Because of you I had to go to the event,"

Loki smirked at this, "Did I? Or is this an excuse to spend some _quality time _with me?"

Tony reeled, his jaw dropping at such accusation, Loki grinned, strutting passed the brunette with a bounce in his step and jut of the hip, all the while knowing Tony was watching his every move, Loki sat upon a stool with the air of a king sitting upon his throne and fixed Tony a look that screamed 'come-hither', Tony swallowed and walked passed Loki, taking every ounce of his will to not jump Loki.

* * *

"Okay, so get it?" Tony questioned,

"Yes, Stark," Loki confirmed as he set to work,

Tony watched Loki skeptically but admired how quick he caught on, his eyes traveled to Loki's hands, his lithe fingers gliding across the wires, he exhaled through his nose and set to work, oblivious to Loki's eyes roaming his figure.

The God obviously loved what he saw, but what drew him in was the man's genius and how he talked about everything relating to science with such fascination and passion~,

"Tony? Loki?"

The voice caught both Loki and Tony's attention, they both spotted Steve, Tony felt his body turn rigid, Loki spotted something in Steve's hold, his eyes positively gleamed as he made his way to Steve, Tony frowned,

"What is that?" Tony mumbled,

"Oh," Steve allowed Loki to take the small animal, "It's a kitten,"

"Kitten?" Loki murmured,

The kitten was small, gray and white, with a pink nose and pink pads, Loki held the kitten, listening to it purr,

"Um-, you can have it if you want, Loki," Steve offered,

Loki's eyes shone, looking to Steve, "Really?"

Steve nodded and was caught by surprise as Loki pulled him into a hug, the kitten holding onto Loki's shoulder, Tony frowned, he hated animals.

* * *

It's a kitty ~


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter and please tell me how I'm doing ~ I do not own the Avengers

* * *

_"Where'd you get the animal?" Tony grumbled, refusing to look at Steve,_

_"The kitten?" Steve questioned, Tony sent him an irritated glare, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out for a jog, that's when I saw the kitten, it looked lonely and miserable, I decided to bring it home, maybe it'd teach Loki how to care for something."_

* * *

"Always the _Golden Boy," _Tony thought harshly, taking a sip from his coffee mug, it was a dull morning,

Silence.

"Ouch!" Tony screamed, jumping out of his seat, there attached to his leg was the kitten with a helmet and cape that resembled Loki's helmet and cape, "You little-!"

"My apologies, Stark," Loki murmured, seemingly coming from nowhere, picking the kitten up, "I was wondering where this little one was,"

"Well now you found him," Tony sneered,

Loki arched an eyebrow, taking a seat across from Stark, he placed the kitten on the table, "Is something the matter, Stark?"

"No," Tony growled, taking another sip,

A lascivious smirk crossed Loki's lips, his green eyes sparkling with amusement, before Tony knew it, he was sitting next to Loki which scared the kitten, Loki ran his finger over his arm, Tony swallowed harshly, beginning to shift in his seat, Tony tried to escape only for Loki to hold him back,

"What's the matter, _Tony?" _Loki purred,

_'Oh God,' _Tony thought, licking his lips, "N-nothing,"

Loki leaned against Tony, "Or could it be you're jealous of Rogers?"

Loki whispered, Tony shivered as he felt the other man's hot breath upon his ear,

"N-no," Tony stammered,

"Are you sure?" Loki murmured, caressing Tony's face,

"N-no," Tony muttered,

Loki smirked, he got what he wanted, Tony's confession, he just needed to see if Rogers was as interested in him, it was most likely considering he had gotten him a kitten, Loki wasn't exactly sure who to choose, but Tony and Steve were neck and neck, all he had to do was cause some trouble, he was getting increasingly bored trying not to smite anybody, what better way to mess with mortals than use their hearts against them? And oh did Loki love the thought of two mortals fighting over him, maybe he could involve the other, his smirk morphed into a grin.

"Tony? Loki?" Steve questioned,

Loki pulled away from Steve, offering the Captain his most sincere smile, "I was making sure, Stark was okay," Loki began, grabbing his kitten, "My baby attacked him."

"Oh," Steve murmured, "He okay?"

"Aye, Rogers," Loki purred, he got up and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek before strutting passed both men, "I bid thee farewell darling Rogers, Stark,"

Both men watched after Loki, watching the God's hips move from side to side, neither knowing what the God held in store for them.

* * *

Loki the trickster ~


	7. Chapter 7

I've been thinking about restarting this story, polish it up and make it better unless you guys like it better this way, IDK I'm kinda lost on what to do, I want to go back and fix it over make it better but at the same time I'm not sure if it'd be a waste of time, IDK please tell me what you guys think and once I get enough responses on what people want then I'll continue from there ~ I do not own the Avengers

* * *

After that encounter with Loki this morning, Tony's head had been filled with many questions and an odd desire to be with the God but he didn't want to seem like he was pushing it or seem like he was being clingy, because that's what he felt like he was doing. It seemed like Loki wasn't exactly devoted to Steve, yet, as well as seeming to find him attractive as well, this filled him with some hope. Standing outside Loki's door, watching as the God conjured up images for the kitten to viciously attack, one being a small Thor, he looked to the two tickets he tightened his hold on them and sighed heavily, shutting his eyes, he wanted to tear them apart and leave but he also wanted to give it a go, crumpling the tickets he let the drop on the ground and turned to leave only to find Loki had appeared before him holding the two tickets,

"You shouldn't waste perfectly good invitations to such an event," Loki tsked, handing Tony the tickets that looked brand new,

"They're not invitations," Tony grumbled, taking them, turning them every which way,

"What are they then?" Loki asked, eyeing the papers,

"Tickets,"

"Tickets?" Loki murmured, testing out the word, "For what might I ask?"

Tony stared at the tickets, "An art showing,"

"Midgardian art?" Loki arched a brow,

Tony snorted, "Yeah,"

"What were you planning to do with these?"

"Was, uh, going to give these away," Tony stated with a shrug,

"Give them away?" Loki began, taking a ticket for himself, "Or invite me to be your date to such an event?"

Tony opened his mouth before promptly shutting it, Loki chuckled, the chuckle itself sent chills down Tony's spine, it was deep, husky, almost _seductive,_

"You can't hide the truth from the one who spins so many lies, Stark," Loki purred, patting Tony's jaw, passing the man, "I'll be waiting for your arrival,"

"I uh-, alright then," Tony grinned, watching as Loki shut his door, looks like he had a date tonight.

Humming to himself, he made his way towards his workshop feeling as good as ever, Tony not noticing Thor and Steve watching him,

"Ah! Friend Tony!" Thor beamed, causing Tony to look at him, "I am glad to see you are feeling great!"

"Never better point-break," Tony grinned, until he noticed Steve, how was he to act now?

"What has you in a good mood?" Steve questioned,

Tony froze, should he lie or should he tell him the truth? Well it wasn't like Steve and Loki were dating, so every man for himself,

"Just got Loki to agree to go out with me to the art gallery," Tony grinned, beaming proudly,

Thor tensed looking to Steve who seemed to be looking beyond Tony, Thor soon offered a forced smile, something Tony didn't pick up on for he was too lost in his bliss,

"I am happy for you man of iron,"

"Welp, now I'm off gents," with that Tony practically skipped to his workshop,

"I'll take my leave now," Steve murmured, excusing himself to go to the training room,

Thor watched as Steve left, Thor looked towards the direction of Loki's room, what was his brother thinking? Better yet, what was he planning? Standing from his seat he began making his way towards his brother's room, they had some things to talk over. Knocking on Loki's door the door opened, Loki looked up to Thor arching an eyebrow,

"Something the matter Thor?" Loki questioned, looking himself in a mirror, admiring his features, especially his green eyes that held mischief,

"What are you planning Loki?" Thor questioned,

Arching an eyebrow he looked to Thor, "What ever do you mean dearest _brother?" _

"I thought Captain was your choice! Why do you go behind his back with the man of iron?"

"Stark?" Loki hummed, turning his attention back to the mirror, "We are not yet married nor bound by any relational strings, I am still free to do as I please," Loki stood straight holding his chin up, "What better way for the God of Mischief to settle down than having two mortals vying for my attention,"

"Loki don't you dare-,"

"Hey I'm here-," Tony stopped as soon as he saw Thor and Loki, "Bad timing?"

"No, _Tony," _Loki purred as he ran his hand down Tony's arm, grabbing a hold of his hand sending a look to Thor that read: What are you going to do about it? "It was perfect,"

"Oh, well, I'm here to pick you up," Tony grinned,

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Loki murmured tilting Tony's head back, planting a kiss upon the man's lips,

Tony felt as if his chest would swell and explode as he felt the God's velvety lips mold against his, leading the kiss, all the while unaware of Loki sending a victorious glare to Thor, pulling away Loki gave Tony the most charming smile,

"Shall we go love?"

"Sure," Tony smiled, looking to Thor, "Mind telling the others I'm out?"

"No problem man of iron," Thor ground out, glaring at Loki who stood behind Tony, looking as smug as ever,

Thor wouldn't allow his brother to hurt his friends, but if he were to do something wouldn't Loki retaliate, if he and Loki fought, Loki would not only hate him even more, but he'd also be sentenced to his death then both Tony and Steve would not forgive him, punching a hole in the wall he growled, Loki had his hook to far within their hearts, what was he to do?

* * *

Thor doesn't approve of Loki pitting his two friends against each other but Loki does what he wants ~


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the replies and here is the next chapter ~ I do not own the Avengers

* * *

Shutting Loki's door he made his way to the communal where he spied Steve watching the large projection screen (TV), further entering the room he spotted what it was the Captain was watching, it was a live broadcast of the art showing Loki had accompanied Tony to. Thor stood beside Steve who kept his eyes glued to the TV, either unaware of Thor's presence or just not bringing himself to care, it was most likely the latter. On screen were crowds of people on either side of a red carpet, lights flashing, people screaming, is this how art showings were like? Or was it leaked that _the _Tony Stark would be there?

Thor watched as flashy and expensive looking vehicles pulled up allowing various people in equally expensive looking clothing exited making their way down the red carpet, Thor frowned, all this for art?

"Who knew Midgardians were so enthusiastic about culture," Thor rumbled, stroking his goatee,

"They're not, this is something some of earth's most famous and influential attend," Steve explained,

"Such as man of iron?"

"Yes, Thor," Steve confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Especially Tony,"

Humming, Thor turned his attention to the screen, this was something his brother would most likely enjoy, maybe something like this would convince Loki to turn to the side of good, he looked to Steve, but the Captain was a good man, he could also show Loki the way, this really was a predicament, he sincerely hoped Loki wouldn't bring anyone else into this. Next a familiar looking car pulled up making Steve tense, Thor knew who would appear, Tony got out from the driver's seat, everyone became frenzied at the sight of the man, he flashed them a dazzling grin holding his arms up making everyone cheer louder, the man made his way towards the passenger's side,

"_It seems like Mr. Stark has company," _the woman reported, looking to the camera,

Opening the door, a pale hand reached out grasping on to the offered hand, stepping out was Loki dressed in the most dazzling suit ever, Steve froze, Loki was the most beautiful creature he had seen, no one seemed to quiet remember the man for once he flashed a devilish smirk the women all swooned. All except for the woman reporter for she walked up to Tony and Loki as Tony tossed a valet the keys to the car saying something about not scratching the paint, she practically shoved the microphone down Tony's throat as soon as he turned to walk down the red carpet,

"_Isn't this the man who destroyed half of New York?"_ she questioned shrewdly,

Steve and Thor tensed as Loki simply approached the woman,

"_Why yes milady," _Loki answered, blocking Tony from the woman effectively, a muffled "_Hey," _coming from Tony, Thor chuckled, of course Loki would be one to take the spotlight, "_I am that 'man' who did such a thing, although I am pleased to tell you that I am rather sorry for causing such grievances towards you and your kind."_

_"Kinda like a-, a rehab, for villains," _Tony added,

"_That is right," _Loki smiled taking the woman's attention back,

"_And I am proud to say that it is working," _Tony finished, "_Now Beverly-,"_

_"It's Janice,"_

_"Beverly, we'll be heading in now,"_

With that the two men walked in to the building, the woman turned a confused look to the camera, Steve sighed, now the Avengers would have some explaining to do next time they were out in public.

* * *

Once inside, Loki took in the various people, he intended to cause some sort of mischief, nothing major enough to cause someone to die over, or get hurt, that would definitely go over well with Odin or Thor, Loki strutted in to the crowd with Tony, looking about Loki spotted a place for various foods and beverages, grinning he made his way over promptly ignoring Tony's shout. Approaching the table he eyed the people around the table, watching what they gathered on to their plates or what they took as a drink, he felt someone grab his shoulder and spinning him around, Tony,

"What are you doing?" Tony whispered harshly,

"I'm simply going to liven the party a bit," Loki murmured, pulling away from Tony's grasp, moving towards the drinks he touched the liquid with the tip of his finger, a spike of green magic entered the drink,

"What's that going to do?" Tony questioned,

"Watch," Loki purred, grabbing a drink and heading to the nearest woman, Tony merely watched as Loki handed the woman the drink, he then noticed another couple of people taking some of the drink, Loki was back at his side, Tony stared hard at the people, nothing was happening so far~,

The people who had taken a drink from the magic filled punch was now acting like they were stoned, Tony grinned, women were removing various pieces of clothing, men loosened their ties and suit jackets, practically turning the entire place into a club, Loki looked to Tony expecting a reprimand only to find Tony seemed to be enjoying himself,

"Cool~," Tony exclaimed, turning to Loki, "But why stone them?"

"_Stone them?" _Loki questioned, "I am not hurting anyone with stones,"

Tony snorted, he should've figured the God wouldn't understand, "I mean like y'know, get them drunk, tipsy, drugged, seeing double,"

"Harmless mischief," Loki explained, the thought of being domesticated wasn't exactly going to be exciting,

"But let's try my idea," Tony grinned, Loki arched an eyebrow.

* * *

"Why didn't anybody tell me you were housing the goddamn God of Mischief!?" Fury bellowed, glaring at the assembled Avengers,

"In my defense it was all Tony's fault such a beautiful building was turned into such a horrendous dance club, as well as it raining gummy-bears," Loki stated,

"Hey! I'm not the one who spiked the drinks!" Tony countered, snacking on some red gummy bears,

"I did no such thing," Loki sniffed,

Tony snorted, "No matter how much of a genius I may be, I can't make it rain gummy bears, even making various monuments disappear,"

"That explains Abraham Lincoln on top of the roof," Clint muttered,

"Who?" Thor questioned,

"He was the great emancipator, one of our nation's fathers," Steve explained,

"The 16th president," Natasha added,

"Like the All-Father? Why have I not met this Father?" Thor inquired,

"He's dead, man," Clint snickered,

"Why is a dead man on our roof?" Thor tilted his head,

"It's just a statue, Thor," Bruce tried his hand at explaining,

"A statue can be a Father?"

"By All-Father's sake, Thor! It's a statue in honor of this mortal!" Loki snapped,

"Oh! I see!" Thor beamed,

Fury sighed, sitting back down, rubbing his temples he listened to the insane chatter of the people he had chosen to be _earth's mightiest heroes, _what was he running here?

* * *

Fury finds out about Loki also thinking of turning this into a Thor/Steve relationship type of thing IDK~


	9. Chapter 9

Alright so this was originally going to be a Loki/Tony type of story but then now IDK, I'm starting to lean towards Steve/Loki, I'm so lost, what do you guys think? FrostIron or Loki/Steve (I don't know what their ship is called, FrostShield?) I do not own the Avengers ~

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Fury began, "This is Loki's final chance or else he'll be executed?"

"Aye, Director," Thor confirmed gravely,

"I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I'll allow it, if anything bad happens it'll-,"

_YELP!_

Every pair of eyes turned to Tony who had practically jumped out of his seat and stared at his chair with a look of pure shock and horror, a hand placed over his arc reactor, the man turned to look at everyone offering a sheepish grin, picking up his chair he placed it on it's legs and timidly sat back down,

"Sorry," he murmured, everyone turned their attention back to Fury before Tony glared at Loki from across the table,

Sighing, Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, "It'll be on your head, _God,"_

Everyone watched as Fury exited the room leaving them in a rather odd silence,

"Anyone want pizza?" Bruce finally questioned,

"Pepperoni!" Clint shouted, jumping from his chair to retrieve the menu,

"Are we eating in?" Natasha questioned,

"It'd be nice to go out," Loki added, everyone looked at him, "I'm free to input my suggestion," Loki huffed,

"Meats!" Thor bellowed, slamming his fists upon the table,

"Same thing as pepperoni, point-break," Tony snorted, taking his attention away from Loki and turning it to Thor,

_Big Mistake._

Irritated at having the attention taken away from him, and by Thor no less, Loki flicked his finger, seconds after Tony went tumbling backwards from his chair, falling with a thud, Loki tried to stifle his laughter as he moved behind Thor much to the latter's happiness. Tony stood up glaring at Loki's empty place at the table,

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Steve spoke up,

"Why not, dear Captain?" Loki questioned, appearing at his side,

Steve jumped slightly, "Not all of us are exactly mature,"

"Are you insinuating that I am not of such maturity?" Loki questioned, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders, resting his chin on one of his hands,

"Well-," Steve looked to Thor for help, Loki followed his line of sight and glared at the other blonde, grabbing Steve's chin he pulled the man in to a kiss, knowing full well Stark was currently watching as well as his brother,

"If you guys need me I'll see what's taking Clint so long," Natasha excused herself as soon as she saw the display,

"Please, darling?" Loki whispered, looking Steve in the eyes, "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise,"

"U-um, s-sure," Steve stammered, getting up from his chair, "I'll go find Clint and we'll get ready to go,"

The two others watched Steve leave before Loki turned his attention to Thor and Tony, offering a victorious smirk as he followed after Steve.

* * *

Walking beside Steve like a dedicated man made Thor's heart swell with pride, it seemed like Loki was merely after Tony as a friend, at least he hoped, he watched as Steve pulled out a chair for Loki who graciously took it before sitting beside the God, both Thor and Tony took the other seat beside Loki, everyone watched the two as they struggled to take the seat next to the God, Loki arched an eyebrow, it seemed like he was becoming quite popular amongst the group. Steve sighed standing from his chair,

"Natasha, Bruce, you two sit on either side of Loki," Steve ordered, the two nodded,

"_Fine," _Tony and Thor grumbled, taking their own seats,

Loki grabbed on to Steve's hand, "Must you move?"

"In order to keep peace? Then yes," Steve apologized, in a rather uncharacteristic move he raised Loki's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss, that seemed to catch Loki off-guard,

The group ordered their various pizzas, Loki glared at the bright circular discs they called _pizza, _Bruce noticed this,

"Try this," he offered, giving Loki his pepperoni pizza,

"Thank you," Loki thanked, eyeing the slice suspiciously,

"It's good, I guarantee you that much," Bruce smiled kindly,

Loki watched the man with the beast hidden within him as he took a slice and took a bite out of it, following his lead Loki picked up the slice eyeing it before taking a bite, much to his chagrin it _was _delicious, taking another bite then another, Loki noticed Bruce smiling at him, Loki offered a kind smile of his own before he continued eating his pizza. Finishing his, he was about to take the last slice when his and Natasha's hand bumped into one another, both pulled away, Loki looked to the woman who looked back at him,

"You may have the last piece, Lady Romanov," Loki nodded towards said slice,

Taking the slice she grabbed a knife and cut the pizza in half before handing him a half, "You may as well,"

Loki smirked taking the offered piece, "Many thanks,"

"Back at you," Natasha retorted. taking a bite from her pizza.

* * *

Okay so nothing really happened in this except showing how that little bit of Bruce/Loki and Natasha/Loki came in to play anyway so please tell me if this should end up as a FrostIron or Steve/Loki maybe a threesome lol I kid I kid ~


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for telling me what it is you guys would like more and it seems like FrostIron was more favored than FrostShield so I guess I'll continue on the whole FrostIron line maybe create an alternate ending with FrostShield like KawaiiHawaiiCoCoNut suggested that way so everyone can be happy I hope this is to everyone's liking :) also sorry the last chapter was pretty much dull ~ I do NOT own the Avengers

* * *

Scratching at the door made Tony grumbled, turning on his side to block out the sound of the increasingly annoying scratching at his door followed by pulling the blankets over his head, the offender must have sensed this for now the scratching was accompanied by obnoxious yowling. Grunting, Tony got to his feet, padding towards the door, the one time he does get a good night's of sleep he's interrupted, throwing the door open he glared out into the hall to find no one there, frowning and now a little more than miffed he was about to shut the door when something swiped at his pant leg, looking down Tony found Loki's kitten in all it's Loki-ish glory, it's golden horned helmet glimmering golden underneath the lights, in it's mouth was an envelope.

Kneeling down, Tony took the letter from the kitten's mouth, tearing open the letter he found that it was from Loki, something in his groin stirred he heard the kitten meow, looking down he dismissed the kitten allowing it to strut down the hall seemingly to let out a derisive snort, definitely Loki's kitten, it seemed to be mocking him and his _human needs_. Looking around Tony found no one was in the hall, shutting the door he reread the letter, Loki wanted to see him, in his room, alone, together~!

Should he get dressed? Shower? Do something~?

* * *

Knocking at the door captured Loki's attention, he had been getting dressed and was in the process of putting a shirt on when the door captured his attention, swiping his hand in the door's direction the door opened to reveal Tony standing in the doorway much to Loki's pleasure. Gaping, Tony took in the God's half naked state, those black skinny jeans definitely hugging the God's lean legs in all the right places,

"Hello Mr. Stark~," Loki purred, the door shut behind Tony making the man jump and taking his attention away from Loki,

"So uh-, need something?" Tony began, hoping Loki didn't hear the strain in his voice,

"Yes~,"

Looking back he found Loki was no longer in the room with him, now a little tense Tony ventured deeper into the room, was this all just a set up,

"Well come out with it," Tony growled, readying himself for a possible fight,

Reappearing behind Tony, Loki's hands ran down Tony's chest all the while pressing his body against the man, this made Tony jump once again, his body tensing as he felt Loki's hot breath on his ear, his fingers kneeding his muscles finding all the right spots making Tony let out an unexpected moan which he quickly quieted,

Humming cheekily, Loki's hands wandered to Tony's hips, "_There's something I want from you, Tony~,"_

Turning to look at Loki, the God disappeared, reappearing on the bed, Tony found Loki sitting upon the bed smiling rather seductively with legs crossed over one another,

"What could _I _possibly offer _you?" _Tony questioned,

"Come here, Stark," Loki whispered, uncrossing his legs,

Numbly, Tony moved to Loki like a lamb to slaughter, with unnatural speed Loki grabbed Tony by the neck and slammed the man against the bed making it bounce along with Tony, tensing Tony leveled Loki with a glare until he felt Loki move his hips against his groin, Tony gasped, Loki leaned against Tony's neck, his hand moving to the bulge between his thighs,

"_This is what I want, Tony~."_

* * *

Leveling a glare at his brother, Thor watched his brother stride through the communal area practically glowing followed by Tony who seemed to be in a blissful state, while everyone merely thought it was a goodnight's rest, Thor knew better, growling, Thor watched as Loki sat beside Steve lovingly. This had gone on long enough, he was going to force his brother to chose, he wouldn't stand his brother's shenanigans any longer, getting to his feet he looked at Loki, noticing Tony flinch visibly,

"Brother, I wish to speak to you," Thor rumbled,

"Alright, _Thor," _Loki spat, getting to his feet,

Leading the way, Thor made sure everyone was a safe distance away from the others as well as making sure no one had followed after them, Loki bore holes into Thor's skull before their eyes met,

"Loki," Thor began, "I want you to stop this meddling with Stark and Rogers emotions!"

"And if I don't?" Loki challenged,

"I will have to report this to Odin," Thor murmured,

"You wouldn't _dare," _Loki hissed, Thor refused to look at his brother,

Glaring at his brother Loki huffed, turning on his heel he exited the room, so his brother wasn't as dumb as he originally thought, growling he made his way into the living room followed by Thor, but as both Godling brothers entered the room where the other Avengers were there stood Fury in all his intimidating glory, turning his one-eyed glare on the brothers he approached them,

"You two will be our most powerful asset," Fury stated flatly,

"Who said I'll help," Loki growled,

"Loki," Steve placed a hand upon Loki's shoulder, the God looked at him,

"C'mon Reindeer Games," Tony added playfully hitting Loki's shoulder, "Perk up~,"

* * *

So Thor's forcing Loki to choose between Tony and Steve, things start picking up, also I'm seriously thinking of making this a Tony/Loki/Steve type of thing lol just imagine it, or not, tell me what you think, should I do alternate endings or should I consider going for the threesome? LOL .


	11. Chapter 11

Wow ~ ! 50 + reviews! Thank you all, I'm really happy I feel like crying ~ Now that that's over with I've made up my mind it seems like a threesome has become quiet favored so I decided to go with the whole Tony/Loki/Steve coupling lol, hope that doesn't derail anyone and sorry if it does, I'm just trying to be fair by putting them together anyway ~ I do not own the Avengers

* * *

Frowning while looking into the full body length mirror within Tony's workshop, Loki eyed the outfit Tony had made him wear, or went out and bought him considering there were tags upon them, a loosely fitting plain green cotton shirt, faded black skinny jeans, and finally black and white _converse _shoes to pull it all together although he would admit he looked rather _ravishing _despite being put in Midgardian clothing. Turning to his right Loki eyed his legs before spying Tony's gawking at him, he figured this was why he looked as good as he did in these clothes,

"Cheer up, babe," Tony grinned throwing the helmet in the air, catching it as it fell back into his hands,

"_Babe?" _Loki repeated, arching an eyebrow at Tony's reflection, "Is it that you become affectionate after having sex with someone?"

"Ooh," Tony teased holding his hands up in surrender, "Low blow. Pun intended."

Snorting, Loki turned his attention back to his reflection as Tony sidled up behind Loki placing the helmet upon Loki like a man would to crown a prince before he stood at Loki's side. The helmet was Loki's old one with a few new renditions thanks to Tony ~ touching his reflection, Loki became lost within his thoughts, eyes dulling, Tony noticed this and looked into the mirror,

"Wouldn't we make the perfect royal couple?" Tony teased, playfully nudging Loki,

A small smile crossed Loki's lips making Tony smile as well, "Yeah, I suppose we would,"

"So when do I get the ring?" Tony joked,

"So I'm to be the one who asks?" Loki questioned, a coy smile crossing his features,

"Of course," Tony snorted, grinning broadly, "Who wouldn't want th-,"

Loki grabbed the man's face and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that Tony couldn't help but return, deepening the kiss, Tony pulled Loki's body against his, why did the God have to be super tall~?

"No one can have you but me~," Loki growled possessively, this made Tony's crotch twitch,

"As much as I'd like to take you right here and now, we got work to-," Tony began until Loki pressed his leg against his groin, "Who am I kidding?"

Chuckling, Loki pulled away, taking the helmet off he looked at it turning it every which way, inspecting it, Tony pouted, why was this man such a cock-tease?

"Mood killer," Tony grumbled to Loki as he moved back towards the Iron Man suit he had redesigned for Loki, he heard Loki chuckle again, "Let's get you into your new armor!"

"New armor?" Loki questioned, in fact he began to wonder how Tony knew what sizes to get him,

"Uh yeah," Tony mocked, moving to present the suit, "I give you Frost Iron!"

"Frost Iron?" Loki mumbled questioningly,

"Well yeah," Tony shrugged, "Since y'know, you're a frost giant and whatnot,"

Loki tensed at the mention of him being one of those monsters but allowed Tony to get away with it, just this once. Walking towards the green and black armor with gold accents here and there, he ran a finger over it gingerly, the feeling of Tony watching him never leaving him,

"Pray tell how I'm supposed to get in this thing," Loki droned, looking over his shoulder at Stark,

"Easy," Tony chirped, moving forward to help Loki.

It had been rather difficult, or at least to Loki who was a beginner at it, as well as technology, but they managed, Loki made his way towards the mirror feeling rather ridiculous, what was wrong with his other armor?

"I look ridiculous," Loki deadpanned, glaring at his reflection,

"Aw c'mon," Tony grinned, placing an arm around Loki's waist,

"I think you look gorgeous,"

The third voice in the room startled both Tony and Loki as they turned to look at Steve who had somehow managed to sneak up on them, Tony moved closer to Loki sending the Captain with a warning look that he ignored,

"Is that so?" Loki murmured looking back at his reflection,

"Always," Steve assured, walking to stand on Loki's other side,

"I suppose," Loki grumbled looking at his body every which way,

_"Loki," _Jarvis spoke up, "_Mr. Odinson__ is currently looking for your presence,"_

Sighing, Loki surprisingly took the suit of armor off rather fluently before bidding the two men good-day, leaving them to stew in their rivalry over the Mischief Maker. Tony scowled as he moved to place the suit back in it's original space leaving Steve to stand alone where they stood along with Loki,

"What is it?" Steve questioned,

"What's what?" Tony feigned ignorance,

"You know what I mean Tony," Steve spat, refusing to look at the man,

Snorting, Tony turned to look at Steve, "I don't know what you're talking about _Steve,"_

"What is it with you and Loki?"

"None of your business Cap,"

"It is my business, you know how I feel for him,"

"Feel?" Tony chortled, "Now what, are we gonna start braiding each other's hair?" he poured himself some bourbon, "Make-up? Listen here Rogers, as far as I know Loki and you weren't dating therefore he was free game,"

"He isn't a prize to be won, Tony," Steve snarled,

"I didn't say he was, you did," Tony downed the glass, setting it upside down on a paper coaster, "And maybe if you had made a move he wouldn't have come to me for some _gratification,"_

"What did you do?"

"It's how you would say; _fondue," _

"You didn't,"

"Oh I did," Tony smirked,

Without warning Steve took three quick strides and socked Tony, catching the other man off guard as he stumbled backwards, falling on his ass before glaring up at the blonde standing menacingly before him, touching his most likely split lip he spotted blood and snickered,

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled, getting to his feet,

Steve charged towards Tony who managed to flip the man over his shoulder making him slam into some tools, darting towards his suit. When Steve collected his bearings he felt something connect with his jaw, something iron, dazed, Steve managed to kick Tony away, throwing him through the glass, the sound obviously capturing everyone's attention as footsteps began making their way towards them.

"What's going on here!?" Fury bellowed over the sounds of chaos, unaware of Loki's smirk,

Both men refused to back down from the fight, neither wanting to stop until they felt the other had enough, both refusing to listen to Fury as he began ordering them to stop. Even refusing as Natasha and Clint tried to pry Tony and Steve's hands from each other's throats, Tony going as far as to practically throw Clint off of him while Steve managed to slip free from Natasha, Fury looked to Bruce who merely shook his head and backed away, he finally looked to the two brothers who watched the disaster,

"Get in there and stop them!" Fury snarled,

"Aye," Thor conceded moving forward along with Loki.

The brothers eyed the scene wondering who would be best for them to take, Loki cast a glance at Thor from the corner of his eyes only to see the blonde was very displeased, Loki merely snorted, he sure as hell didn't cause this,

"Rogers, please back down," Thor pleaded as he held Steve back from Tony,

"Stark, quit making a bigger fool of yourself," Loki spat, roughly grabbing Tony's arm and yanking him back,

This managed to sate Tony but riled Steve up even more as he pulled roughly away from Thor, glaring daggers at Tony who was looking at Loki, until those green eyes glanced at him causing him to fluster, he immediately felt ashamed for his behavior although that looked to be like a sign of approval from the green-eyed man.

* * *

"Do either of you mind telling me what that was about!?" Fury snarled, giving the Avengers a death-glare, mostly Steve and Tony,

Together, Steve and Tony looked to each other wondering just what exactly they should say although Loki and Thor knew damn well what it was about, Tony then turned his gaze upon Fury and offered his best grin,

"Just a little _misunderstanding,"_

Fury turned to Steve, "Is this true?"

"Yes, just a little _misunderstanding," _Steve assured, teeth grating,_  
_

"Don't let it happen again," Fury growled,

"Don't worry it won't," Steve murmured,

"Good, now if we're done making complete asses of ourselves let's get to work," Fury began, "We've received word that Doom is going to be moving in on the Empire State Building soon," he turned to Loki, "Loki, you've worked aside him, what purpose does he have for doing this?"

"I'd say he's most likely trying to conjure some sort of monstrosity," Loki stated airily,

"Is there a way to stop him?" Natasha questioned,

"There's always a way to stop him," Loki purred offering a grin,

"Such as?" Bruce prodded,

"There are many ways," Loki hummed,

"Don't keep us in suspense," Clint growled,

"Patience, Hawk," Loki grinned, making Clint ruffle, "Each of you can get the information by certain means, Lady Romanov and Barton could easily break in, get the information, take down any Doombots that stand in their way, Tony can either hack into his programs or whatever it is~, see, there are many ways." Loki finished, "Or we could just wait until he does so,"

"That's a bad idea sport," Tony grumbled, Loki merely shrugged,

"It'll most likely happen," Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Let's hope it doesn't," Steve stated,

Fury merely sighed, these people acted more like teenagers than adult super heroes, "Alright, let's get to it, I want everyone finding a way on how they can get to this man, got it?" everyone nodded, "Good, now I'm going to get out of here before I lose all sanity,"

Once again, the Avengers watched as Fury exited the room leaving them to their own devices yet again.

* * *

Well I am rather proud of the fight between Steve and Tony, and Tony was being a complete ass but yeah, anyway hope you love it and I swear things are picking up so yeah whatever please review~


	12. Chapter 12

Do not worry for those who love Stoki or FrostShield the balance will shift from Loki/Steve to Loki/Tony before it balances itself out in the near future to Steve/Loki/Tony so rest assured and yeah ~ I do not own the Avengers

* * *

"Is there anything we can work off of?" Bruce inquired, watching as Tony concentrated on the screens before him,

Steve stood before the two, watching the two work to find a way to get through to Doom's archives, merely waiting for results,

"No," Tony murmured, scrolling through what little information he could find, "There's nothing here,"

Sighing, Steve turned to make his way towards the large black screen where Loki sat after he was told that Doom would have most likely seen the unveiling of the new museum, most likely seeing Loki with Tony. Patching himself to both Clint and Natasha who had landed not too long ago, telling them of their landing,

"How are things going there?" Steve questioned, looking at both Natasha and Clint,

"_Nothing to report," _Natasha murmured, rifling through various documents,

"_Same here," _Clint added, shutting a desk's drawer, "_There's no letters, no memos, no notes, no schematics ~ nothing, there's nothing here,"_

Exhaling heavily through his nostrils, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose at the lack of well, anything, he turned to Loki who was conjuring random images on the desk,

"Loki," Steve called,

"Yes~?" Loki hummed, looking to the Captain, the conjured images dissipating,

"Is there any place you can think of that Doom would keep all his records? Plans?"

"No, none that I can think of,"

Turning his attention back to the screen, Steve addressed the two, "Make sure to leave everything in their rightful places, and be careful,"

"_We know how to do our job," _Natasha drawled, "_But don't worry, we'll be fine,"_

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon," Steve murmured, cutting the connection before either had anything to say about it,

All of this was just exasperating and his body still ached after that fight with Tony, shuffling towards the nearest seat, Steve plopped himself uncharacteristically lazily upon the chair leaning his head back and allowing his eyelids to shut, unaware of Loki's approach until he felt two hands upon either of his shoulders, gently massaging the knots away from his shoulders, opening his eyes he realized he was face to face with Loki, eye to eye,

"Something wrong love?"

Offering a warm smile, Steve replied, "No, everything's fine,"

A meaningful chuckle from Loki captured both Tony and Bruce's attention as he circled to the front of Steve, pulling up a chair to sit before the flag themed man. Situating himself on the chair with the grace of a predator, Loki took Steve's hands in his own gazing into the man's blue eyes,

"You can't lie to the God of Lies," Loki hummed, reminding his dear Captain,

This time was Steve's turn to chuckle, "Yeah~, you're right," he straightened himself out, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "It's just Doom, none of this makes any sense, why can't we find anything about his plans, is there a way we can counteract his plans, how many people will get hurt?"

A smile graced Loki's lips, giving Steve's hands a squeeze, "Everything will turn out just fine, darling, I'm sure of it,"

"Thank you, Loki," Steve raised Loki's hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon them, "But there's something I want, no, need to ask you,"

"What is it, love?"

"Do you love me?"

"Love?" Loki repeated, Steve nodded, so many thoughts rushed through Loki's mind, "I-, of course I love you,"

"Then-," Steve breathed, "Tony, he told me, told me what you two did, is it true?"

Frowning, Loki cast a glance to Tony who seemed rigid and tense, most likely from seeing them so close, but he couldn't take any joy in seeing Tony so tense, his eyes shifted to catch Steve's gaze, his blue eyes filled with emotion, filled with the need for an answer, _his _answer, sighing, he squeezed Steve's hands once more,

"It's true," Loki rasped,

"Why?" Steve asked, "Why would you do that if you love me?"

"I-, it's," Loki felt so confused, what was he to say, should he lie? "Because-, I love him," Loki whispered,

"But you love me too?"

"Aye,"

Scrunching his brows, Steve looked to Loki who refused to look at him, most likely feeling ashamed of his confession, not knowing what to do, Steve stood up bringing Loki with him, Loki's green eyes looked to his for answers to his obvious question, both looking to each other looking for signs of hostility, signs of deception. Once satisfied, Steve fixed his hold on Loki bringing the other man closer to his body, relishing in the feel of Loki's body against his before he practically smashed his lips against Loki's, placing upon his lips the sweetest of all kisses thus making Loki stumble ever so slightly before his body relaxed into it. Feeling the man's hold on him wrap around him, holding him sweetly, a feeling of security stirring within his gut while he returned the hug. This was something Steve longed for, this sweet surrender, staying lost within this moment forever, just the need to want to _be _close to Loki, to feel his heartbeat, to feel his skin, he didn't want to miss a thing~

"I love you too," he murmured as soon as they pulled away, foreheads placed against one another,

"Like wise," Loki nearly whispered, arms still around Steve's neck,

"Director Fury wants to see you Rogers," Thor stated, breaking the tender moment much to Steve's chagrin and Tony's glee,

"Of course," Steve straightened up, "Tell him I'll be up,"

Hesitantly, Thor nodded before taking off, Steve looked to Loki apologetically, Loki pulled the man in for another kiss which the Captain eagerly returned, before parting, Steve gave Loki's hand one last squeeze before he left.

Silence ensued as Steve took his leave, leaving the God with so many unanswered questions, so many _feelings _that he himself couldn't sort out on his own. Green eyes flared as his thoughts began swirling, rumbling like that of a mental twister, his heart was pounding, this was definitely something new to him, a low growl escaped from deep within his throat,

"Are you okay, Loki?" Bruce's voice cut through the silence,

Snapping back from his thoughts, Loki looked to the two sitting at the monitors before nodding, he hadn't realized he'd been standing there motionlessly,

"I'll be taking my leave," Loki rumbled, excusing himself from their presence,

Once safely out of sight Loki made a mad dash through the various halls, the scenes before him passing swiftly, various doors passing as he rushed towards a wall before teleporting a few inches away from the wall. This brought him to what seemed like a snowy mountain peak, dry lightening cracked across the skies, storm clouds were swirling above the peak, glaring up at the gray skies, harsh rain pounding against his midgardian clothing soaking him to the bone, soon he just roared into the skies, his magic fluctuating dangerously causing the air around him to crackle before he swung his body to blast a nearby rock with a blast of magical energy causing the rocks to explode and fly, singeing objects closest to him, setting fire to those few plants near him, melting the snowy grounds.

"This is definitely unbefitting that of a Norse God," came a raspy voice, "Even if said Norse God is a prince,"

"What do _you _want?" Loki hissed turning his glare to the man before him,

"An alliance with a dear friend," Doom purred dangerously,

"Now I'm a _friend?" _Loki snorted, "I'm pretty sure _friends _don't try and poison each other's dinners,"

"My dear Loki, that was all in the past," Doom assured, taking Loki's hand, shouting in surprise as electricity shot through his arm,

"Don't you _dare _touch me," Loki snarled, refusing to back down, "As for your alliance, you can shove it down your throat,"

As the God turned to leave a blast shot him in between his shoulder blades causing him to stumble to the ground, falling on his hands and knees most likely skinning his hands and ruining his jeans, glaring over his shoulder he spotted Doom's own magical aura, scowling Loki got to his feet taking on a defensive stance,

"Why the sudden change, trickster?" Doom questioned, his tone so saccharinely sweet,

Loki's thoughts wandered back to Steve and the flurry of emotions he felt and his confession for both mortal men, he growled, "I don't believe that is any of your business,"

"I take it you fell in **love **with that Iron Man," Doom drawled, Loki frowned, "Oh yes, I saw you and him at the debut of that museum," allowing a crackle of energy to pass through him, "you **will **regret not taking me up on my offer."

* * *

"Where is my brother?" Thor questioned upon entering the room where Bruce and Tony were,

"He left not too long ago," Tony snarled, still sore about Loki and Steve's little moment,

"Did he say where to?" Thor frowned,

"No, he just excused himself and that was it," Bruce informed,

"Jarvis, find Loki," Tony ordered not taking his eyes from the screen before him,

"_He's not in the building," _Jarvis answered mechanically,

"See he-, wait, he isn't in the building?" Tony gawked,

"_See for yourself," _Jarvis seemingly huffed, replacing Tony's screen with that of footage from Loki's last minutes before disappearing,

"Ah shit," Tony grumbled,

"Should we tell the others?" Bruce asked,

"No, no," Tony began, "Thor, go look for him, if I leave it'll seem suspicious,"

Nodding, Thor took off, Tony and Bruce turning back to the footage,

"Wonder if he's ever hit the wall doing a stunt like that," Tony mused, Bruce frowned, "I'm just saying, it'd be funny."

* * *

It took a while but Thor had found traces of Loki's magic and followed it to that of a snowy mountain landscape, landing with a thud, Thor took in the scenery before him, there were blast marks everywhere, trees were on fire, it looked like a battlefield, venturing further into the landscape, following the path of chaos, Thor found Loki fighting with none other than Doom, he took a moment to revel in his brother's finesse before he subconsciously called out to Loki, after that things seemed to follow in slow motion as Loki turned to look at him which had been a grave mistake for Doom brandished a dagger and swept up behind Loki pressing the dagger to Loki's neck taking the God hostage, Thor freezing in his tracks,

"Any closer Thunderer and your dear _brother _loses his head," Doom warned threateningly pressing the dagger against Loki's neck,

"Don't listen Thor!" Loki barked, feeling the bite of the dagger's edge press dangerously against his throat,

"Brother-,"

All Thor could do was stand and stare as Doom kidnapped his brother right in front of him the man maneuvered his brother away all the while keeping his attention on Thor, once out of sight doombots began swarming after Thor which he tore through without a doubt, all the while shouting after Loki and Doom. Not a single bot survived but Doom and his brother were nowhere to be found, Thor growled internally to himself, how could he be so stupid as to call out to Loki like that? What was he to tell the others? Especially Steve and Tony?

* * *

Uh-oh Loki's been God-napped ~


	13. Chapter 13

Yay~! Lucky number thirteen~! My favorite number, anyway for this chapter I will write 13,000 words! Nah just kidding I couldn't possibly do that without possibly conking out sometime during writing the middle of the chapter now that's over ~ I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

Snarling and snapping, Loki sneered at the man, the mortal who dared to touch him _and _throw him to the ground like he was nothing but trash, sitting up, Loki bared his teeth at the man only to find his hands were cuffed together, experimentally he tugged at the cuffs testing their durability yet keeping this from Doom's sight who merely snorted unimpressed as he made his way towards the long table set with various steaming food,

"It's pointless trying to escape," Doom drawled, pouring himself and Loki a glass of wine, "Those cuffs are specifically designed to keep both your magic and strength under wraps,"

Dark green eyes clouded as they watched the man place a cup of wine before him, he cast Doom a glare, "How am I to drink that?"

Sneering, Doom lifted the glass to Loki's lips, the God taking a reluctant sip from the wine glass' contents before spewing it out back in Doom's face, the man growled crushing the glass above Loki's head, showering him both with wine and glass shards, Loki ducked his head feeling the wine work it's way down his head and neck to drench the collar of his already soaked clothes,

"Charming," Loki mocked, shaking the wine and shattered glass from his hair,

"Like wise," Doom chortled, taking a sip from the glass,

Examining the area, Loki took it that this must be Doom's new hideout which is probably why the others couldn't find anything at his other place, his eyes wandered over black markings that seemed to move, frowning he concentrated on the moving markings, before a metal hand forcefully grabbed his chin forcing him to look back at Doom, the man's hand was disgustingly sticky from the wine. Pulling Loki to his feet, Doom practically dragged the raven haired God to the long table, throwing him down on the chair to which Loki struggled to situate himself as Doom placed a few more cuffs on Loki that came from the stone chair, noticing the same black marks on the chair and cuffs,

"What is this?" Loki demanded struggling against the binds that held him down without much strain,

"A dinner to discuss _our _plans over," Doom seemingly purred,

"_Our plans?"_

"Yes, by now your brother should have told them what happened to you," Doom declared picking up another glass to fill, "They'll most likely think you were in on this,"

Freezing, Loki glared down at his lap, this was most likely true but that would mean his execution was nigh, yet Loki knew full well that Steve and Tony wouldn't let anything happen, plus there was Heimdall, he would most likely seen what happened, he would know that he was innocent, there was still _hope, _something he hadn't dared think about in a long while.

* * *

Lightening cracked across the skies followed by the roaring of thunder signaling the arrival of Thor, instantly Tony rushed to greet the blonde God followed by Bruce who walked with a little more restraint than Tony. Simultaneously everyone made their way to the roof including Steve and Fury, reaching the roof, they were greeted by the sight of Thor standing forlorn underneath the raining skies, alone. Frowning, Tony made his way out onto the roof,

"Where's Loki?" he questioned,

"Loki?" Steve questioned looking to Bruce who sighed, he too stepped out onto the roof, "What happened?"

"I-, he-," Thor clenched his fists refusing to look at anyone, "It seems he was fighting with the man you guys call Doom, he-, I called out to Loki making him look at me, twas stupid on both our parts, this gave that man a small window of opportunity to catch my brother off guard,"

"What was he doing there?" Steve questioned looking to both Tony and Thor,

"I haven't a clue," Thor rumbled,

"Is Loki alright?" Steve finally asked,

"Aye," Thor looked to the skies, "Or at least when I saw him, the man had a dagger to his neck,"

"I'm sure he's fine big guy," Tony punched Thor's arm, "He can handle himself,"

"Why was he there with Von Doom in the first place?" Fury snarled pushing passed the few Avengers there to stand before Thor,

"I don't know," Thor murmured,

"How are you sure this wasn't all staged?" Fury growled,

"Because I know my brother!" Thor shouted, thunder crashing, "He wouldn't betray us! Especially when his life is on the line!"

"You know you're brother huh?" Fury sneered, "He's nothing _but _trouble, I told you this was on your head God!"

"He holds his life highly!" Thor roared taking quick steps towards Fury,

"He's half-sane, he tried to enslave humanity, he tried to take over this world," Fury ground out, "You think his life means anything to him?"

"I-," Thor frowned, looking to Steve and Tony, _did he really know his brother anymore?_

"That's enough," Bruce snapped capturing everyone's attention, "Now we don't know if Loki is in on this, but until we do, we have to worry about Doom's plans for now, now if you excuse me, I'll continue seeing what I can do."

Everyone watched the usually mild mannered man as he waited for the elevator before Fury and Thor followed his example, Steve went to follow before Tony struck his arm out in front of Steve, blocking the man's way, the other three eyed the two men,

"Go on without us," Tony shouted out, he turned to glare at Steve who returned it with as much tenacity, "We'll catch up with you guys later,"

"Are you su-,"

"Go!" Steve snapped,

"Alright then," Bruce murmured pressing the button leading down the tower.

"What's this about, Tony?" Steve growled,

"Are you just going along with this?" Tony snapped facing the blonde fully, "Are you just going to let Loki be in the hands of that man!?"

"I hate it as much as you do!" Steve exclaimed coldly, "But it's-,"

"But it's what? Huh?" Tony shoved Steve, "It's the least we can do? No! The least we can do is find him and prove Fury wrong!"

"Tony!" Steve shouted, "I know how you feel okay! I feel the same way, don't you remember!?" Tony flinched, Steve placed both his hands upon Tony's shoulders, "I love him just as much as you do," Tony frowned brushing Steve off of him, "But if we go in search of Loki, it won't do good for anyone, not us, not Loki, not the Avengers, and certainly not the people,"

"I could care less about the people," Tony muttered under his breath,

"You don't mean that, all we have to do is work together and not apart," Steve began, "Are you with us?"

"Yeah," Tony grumbled,

"Now let's go."

* * *

"We've got to keep you calm Thor," Bruce informed as he tended to a few wounds he received from his battle with those doom-bots,

"I do not like this, this waiting," Thor rumbled, "We could be out there looking for Loki, my brother,"

"That won't work, that might put Loki in danger and we don't know where they are,"

"I can track my brother's magic,"

"Thor,"

Sighing, Thor relaxed his position, slumping on the medical bed as he allowed Bruce's words to sink in through his anger clouded mind, he supposed Bruce was right. Maybe he should tell Tony and Steve what his brother was up to,

"Banner," Thor addressed, "Please bring the 'Man of Iron' and Captain Rogers here,"

"Very well," Bruce conceded packing his medical supplies, "Just don't agitate your wounds and you'll be fine,"

"Aye."

* * *

Bruce found both Tony and Steve exiting the elevator, both men were tense and keeping their distance from one another, something had definitely happened and he figured it had something to do with why Thor needed to see both of them.

"Steve? Tony?" Bruce called out, "Thor needs to see you guys,"

"Okay, Bruce," Steve nodded,

"Where's he at?" Tony questioned,

"Medical bay," Bruce replied.

"What do you think Thor wants?"

"Must have to do with Loki,"

"Yeah, was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Lying upon the cot, Thor looked to the ceiling as he waited for the two to arrive, he'd have to give them a talking to as well as a warning, he heard the doors, speaking of which, swinging his legs over the edge he grabbed the ledge of the bed fixing a stern look on both men standing before him,

"You needed us?" Tony inquired lazily, trying to keep his cool,

"Aye, it has to do with Loki," Thor began, "The reason behind his sudden chance was to wed one of the Avengers and it seems both of you have fallen for my brother,"

"Wed?" Tony gawked, Steve merely flushed tugging at his collar,

"Aye, Man of Iron, is there a problem with such a thing?"

"N-no, no, no," Tony straightened his clothes, "No problem at all,"

"As I said, it seems you two have taken a liking to my brother, is that true?"

"Affirmative." Steve assured, standing tall,

Thor nodded, looking to Tony who seemed rather flustered at the blatant question before catching Thor's glare making him tense,

"Promise not to kill me?" he asked,

"Depends."

"Okay, I can work with that," Tony murmured, "Yes I love the crazy bastard." he cast a look to Thor, "No offense."

"None taken although you may not want Loki to hear such a thing, now," he cast a cold look at both of them, "It seems my brother has chosen both of you,"

"Both?" Steve and Tony questioned in unison,

"Aye, he was always ostentatious,"

"Would we be able to work that out?" Tony looked to Steve,

"If we can tolerate each other," Steve stated,

"Well shit-," Tony huffed, "I sure as hell ain't giving him up,"

"Nor I," Steve challenged,

"It is up to my brother!" Thor snapped making both men jump, "I called you both here to give both of you my blessing until he chooses which one of you he wants to wed,"

"What if he chooses both of us?" Steve questioned curiously,

"Then it seems I will have two new brothers," Thor chuckled, a hint of a murderous tone lining the laugh, "Which is good,"

"_Good?" _Steve and Tony gulped,

"Aye, if either one of you hurts him, he will still have the other,"

"Uh~,"

"Now that we understand each other, I give you both my blessing," Thor finished, "Now go,"

"Sure thing," Tony slipped out of the room followed by Steve,

"No need to tell me twice,"

Once a safe distance from the God, both gave each other a look, neither wanting to stay behind with Thor after that little speech.

* * *

"You must eat," Doom ordered, "Gather your strength,"

"I don't need it, especially after such kind treatment I received from my host," Loki sniffed, turning his nose away from the food, he was bruised and cut, he was sure he may have had a few broken bones, "As for your plan, it's suicide."

"Only if you know how to work around them," Doom stated, "Only if you know,"

"They'll hunt for your blood if you fail," Loki spat, blood spitting from his mouth,

"_If _I fail my trickster," Doom hummed, "Which is why I'm asking you to side with me, you and I both know it's going to be a genocide, if you side with me, you won't fall to their non-existent mercy,"

"Why ask me?" Loki questioned suspiciously,

"As backup," Doom stated as if it were obvious, "A God for a God,"

"Always so sure of yourself, aren't you Doom,"

"I have to be,"

"Yet your plans still fail,"

A gleam flew passed Loki's head, a knife submerged within the stone backrest, Loki stiffened at this, feeling blood seep from his fresh cut, he saw Doom rise to his feet most likely glaring at him,

"It'd be wise to keep your mouth **shut **trickster," Doom warned,

"I was never good at such things," Loki countered,

"I'll give you time to think over your options for when I come back, your time will be up."

Scowling, Loki watched the man as he exited the area before finally letting out that breath he'd been holding in, angling his head he looked at the knife feeling the blood by his lips, flicking out his tongue, he captured the life essence in his mouth. Shifting, he manage to stretch to the knife and pick at the cuff, it was tiring but it all paid off as soon as he heard the reassuring noise of the cuffs fall to the stone chair, bringing his hands to the front of his body he flexed them, they pricked but none the less they worked, grabbing the knife he brought the knife to the rest of the cuffs holding him down. Even though these monstrosities were dangerous, their creations were easy to work through. Two more thuds and Loki was free but he hadn't time to think of it, he needed to get moving, and fast.

* * *

"_Sirs, I believe Sir Loki has collapsed upon the roof," _Jarvis informed, perking everyone up, minus Fury.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Loki felt himself fall to the floor before the sound of footsteps registered in his mind, warily he looked up as Steve and Tony helped him to his feet making him cringe heavily as they agitated what was most likely broken ribs, why did his magic have to be so weak when he needed it? His mind registered a couple other people around him, most likely the rest of the Avengers, but there was little time to think of this as his mind fogged over with the soothing blanket of unconsciousness.

"Man what happened to him?" Clint questioned, surprise evident in his tone,

"Doom." Steve answered grimly,

"Shit-," Clint murmured,

"Enough gawking!" Tony snapped, "Help us out here or make yourself useful somewhere else!"

This sprang everyone into action, each doing what they could to help the two men as they gingerly brought Loki to the elevator,

"Maybe he knows something about Doom's plans," Fury stated,

"Not helping," Tony hissed glaring at the man.

"At least I have a sense of business," Fury growled,

"We can ask him later," Bruce grumbled, "Right now we need to stabilize him,"

"Right." Fury hummed.

* * *

"How is he?" Steve questioned, he, Tony, and Thor standing,

"He's fine, he's conscious right now, he's allowing his magic to take over, he should be fine." Bruce assured, wiping his glasses,

"Can we see him?" Tony asked,

"Go ahead but no crowding," Bruce stated moving aside for the three men to enter, he looked to Fury and shook his head, Fury huffed but nodded,

* * *

"Ah," Loki feigned surprise, sitting on the edge of the cot, "Seems like I have guests,"

Without warning Steve gathered Loki into a hug placing a kiss upon Loki's lips before resting his head on his shoulder leaving Tony to kiss Loki and rest the God's head against his chest, Loki seemed rather surprised and looked to Thor who gave him a look that explained everything, huffing, Loki relaxed into their hold, this was rather odd, foreign to him,

"Why did you leave Prancer?" Tony questioned taking a seat next to Loki, Steve taking the place on Loki's other side,

"I-," Loki frowned, "I needed to clear my head, he just happened to find me,"

"You could have used the training room," Steve reminded,

Snorting Loki crossed his leg over the other, "Yeah, if you want a construction crew to come in,"

"That bad?" Tony asked, Loki nodded,

"Brother, I-," Thor stopped, looking at both Steve and Tony, "We, were worried about you,"

"I'm fine, for now," Loki assured,

"Did you happen to find out what Doom is planning?" Thor questioned,

"Aye, that I did," Loki answered grimly, "He's planning on bringing in the Legion,"

"The Legion?" Thor asked incredulous,

"I know I'm speaking for both Steve and I when I say: what the hell is that?"

"The Legion, tis something no mortal should try to control, they will bring death and destruction upon every living thing," Thor began,

"They're nothing but lost souls brought back in the form of shadowed bodies," Loki added,

"Is there a way we can stop them?" Steve questioned,

"You will have to commune with the Un-God," Thor murmured,

"The Un-God?"

"How will we be able to do that?"

"You can't, I don't even know how Doom managed to do such a feat," Loki muttered irritably,

"Well can we kill these things?" Tony huffed,

"They can be injured yes, but killed? No, they'll keep coming one after another, devouring everything with little remorse, that is why they are called The Legion," Loki finished gravely,

"Well fuck," Tony grumbled,

"Language, Stark," Loki tittered,

"You've never minded before,"

"True, but now is not the time,"

"Well we'll just have to hope we can-,"

**_BOOM!_**

"_Sir! The power is-,"_

Everything shut off leaving the four in the dark, the tower quaking making the rest of the Avengers rush into the med-bay,

"What the hell is going on!?" Clint shouted, flanked by Natasha and Fury,

"It's Doom," Steve murmured,

"Jarvis back up power!" Tony barked getting to his feet as well as the others,

"_An unknown infiltrator has made their way into the tower and is currently en-route to your position,"_

"Any idea what it is?" Bruce asked,

"_No idea, it is neither human nor animal,"_

"It's them," Thor deadpanned,

"They're most likely coming back for Loki," Steve stated,

"Like hell they are," Tony snarled pressing the button on his metallic bracelets, his suit crashing through the floor allowing Tony to suit up,

"It's futile," Loki readied himself, Thor doing the same, "Whatever it is will not hesitate to kill,"

"Good, neither will I," Tony muttered under his breath,

"We're too late," Fury growled,

"All-Father help us," Thor rumbled under his breath.

* * *

Alright so I own the Un-God and The Legion, made em up, so yeah, anyway there's more trouble in store for everyone~


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Avengers

* * *

An odd noise cut through Jarvis' voice, it was low, almost a rumbling noise, an animalistic growl, this making the Avengers and Loki tense, soon enough the lights and power cut out leaving them in the dark with nothing but the sounds of their own breathing and heartbeat keep them company in the dark,

"This isn't good," Loki murmured, slowly backing away from the doors,

"See anything, Tony?" Steve needled,

"Nothing yet."

"That means it hasn't found us yet," Thor breathed,

"Or it's toying with us," Loki input,

"We're going to have to make a plan here," Steve whispered, "If they're coming after Loki we'll to have to keep them from getting him, we're going to have to make it to the roof where there's open space and possible escape routes,"

"How will we manage that when we can't even see?" Natasha bit back,

"I can lead the way," Tony volunteered,

"No," Loki protested,

"He's right," Steve agreed, "You're going to have to be the one to keep Loki from these things," he looked to Loki, "Can these things fly?"

"No,"

"Good," Steve nodded, "Tony you're the only one who can fly without the assistance of magic, you'll need to be there to get Loki out of there if things go bad,"

"Sure thing,"

"But what about you?" Loki questioned,

"I'll see what I can do to keep you safe," Steve assured earning a frown from Loki, "I'll be fine."

"What is this thing?" Fury inquired, "And how will we be able to fight against it,"

"It depends," Loki murmured,

"Depends on what?" Natasha pressed her aim never wavering,

"If it can speak,"

"What does it speaking have to do with anything?" Clint snapped, tightening his hold on his bow,

"If it speaks then it is one of the higher-ups, meaning they're more deadly," Loki informed, "But if it can't then go for the steel symbols upon their bodies, make sure to break it, it'll momentarily distract them giving you enough time to attack or flee,"

"Could there be a weak link for the higher-up?" Bruce queried, always the scientist,

"It's better half," Thor provided,

"How can you tell?"

"You can't but it's mate should be nearby. Just ask for it's name, it'll be forced to answer," Loki added,

Each collective Avenger frowned while looking over to Loki wondering if the God was serious, all except for Thor who knew his brother spoke the truth, a shuffling and scrapping noise emitted from the other side of the doors, snapping their attention back to the doors,

"How are we going to get passed now?" Clint muttered,

"I can use the other guy to distract it," Bruce insisted,

"Are you-?"

"What's your name!?" Tony shouted out,

"Dude, seriously?" Clint snickered,

"Hey we'll know if it sp-,"

"S-Sava'kyn," a husky growl replied,

"Well shit," Clint whispered,

"Of course it had to be one of the stronger ones," Natasha hissed, Fury grunting in agreement,

"Get ready, Bruce," Steve warned, Bruce nodding,

Silence.

**_ROAR!_**

Bruce hulked out scaring nearly everyone within the med-bay to death and back, the noise setting off the Legionnaire by the name of Sava'kyn as it burst through the doors savagely snarling and snapping it's maw at everyone within it's reach, it's shadowy form embodied that of a large black wolf-like creature. The Hulk shouted out and charged the beast compelling it to melt within the shadows, zipping passed the Avengers shortly emerging behind Loki, it's tongue shooting out coiling around the Trickster God. Shouting out, this captured Steve's attention as he brought the shield down on the tongue successfully severing it's tongue, howling, Sava'kyn reeled back on it's hind legs swinging it's muscled arm bringing it into Steve's chest effectively sending the hero flying back when an arrow zoomed passed everyone nailing the beast in the shoulder, pinning it against the wall.

A bestial growl ripped from the beast, yet before the final blow could be delivered another one of those monstrosities burst through the door bringing everyone's attention to it swiping at nearby Avengers, drool flying from it's mouth as it viciously snapped it's jaws at Clint, causing everyone to scatter and began firing giving Sava'kyn enough time to break the arrow, coming up behind Loki, capturing the God amidst the chaos and barrel out the doors with the other Legionnaire behind it.

"Shit!" Tony snapped, "They've got Loki!"

"What about Rogers?" Thor exclaimed, stopping everyone in their tracks,

"Fuck." Tony hissed, his mask flying up,

"I'll stay with him." Fury volunteered, stepping up, "The rest of you go after those things!"

Piling out of the medical ward one of those things threw a filing cabinet striking everyone off-guard except for Tony who quickly sent a blast at the direction the cabinet had come from,

"What's your name." Tony demanded,

"Pryde." it snarled, "It's too late to get your trickster back now."

Growling, Tony screamed blasting more shots into the dark, breathing heavily he moved to help the others, the Hulk had managed to keep Clint and Natasha safe while Thor remained undamaged. Solemnly, Tony touched ground, walking back into the medical room where Fury stood up,

"Did you-,"

"No, they escaped."

* * *

Carrying the now unconscious God in it's jaws, yet careful enough not to pierce the skin, Sava'kyn and Pryde ran down the streets scaring everyone who caught glimpses of the two Legion members, taking sharp turns within the streets and alleys before they finally slowed to a stop before the Empire State Building where Sava'kyn gingerly placed Loki before Doom who seemed pleased with their success,

"Much better minions than others I've enlisted in my stead," Doom hummed picking the God up and throwing him over his shoulder, "Now come with me."

The two beasts morphed into human like beings, seemingly gliding after the man.

* * *

Kinda short but it's the debut of the first two Legionnaires before Doom releases more of their kind.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Avengers ~

* * *

_"No, they escaped."_

Frowning, Fury sighed, how where they to win with the God of Mischief and Captain America currently out of commission? His eye soon fell upon Thor, the blonde God looking dejected.

"You." Fury demanded, Thor looked to him, "We need to learn everything we can about these things if we're going to be against these things. Tell us what you know."

* * *

Walking ever so victoriously down the halls with the unconscious God slung over his shoulder like a pelt with the two Legionnaires following after him without so much as a question nor hesitation, they were making their way to the very top floor and as they did this, Doom could feel the stares from the shadows that clung to the walls. Entering the elevator, Doom spared a subtle glance at the two shadowed beings, oddly enough he found himself silently approving of them, they had done a better job than he originally thought with little to no injuries, well, despite the amount of black blood leaking from who he assumed was Sava'kyn. Looking to the elevator's floors, all that was left was to present Loki before the Un-God before he could have full control over the Legion.

A small dinging noise captured his attention, exiting first, he approached the first door marked with the Shadow Language and threw the God in unceremoniously, not caring in the least if said God was injured or not, after all, he declined his offer at world domination;

"Sava'kyn." Doom vocalized, said Legionnaire stepped up, indeed it was Sava'kyn who was bleeding so profusely, "Watch our prisoner."

Nodding, the being stepped into the darkened room before Doom shut the door rather heavily leaving him and the other Legionnaire on the other side of the door, he looked over his shoulder at the shadowed figure who seemed to be staring at the closed door;

"The Un-God held you in high regards." Doom began, "Told me, you would follow orders without any hesitation, carry them out ten-fold. Able to kill with no remorse." he pulled an odd looking syringe from his article of clothing and handed it to Pryde, "Take this, I want you to collect the blood of innocents in any way you can, kill them if you wish."

With it's orders, Pryde's body melted to the ground forming a large black puddle before it disappeared.

* * *

Waking to nothing but darkness wasn't foreign to Loki, turning on his side he almost hissed in pain that he felt from his dislocated shoulder until he saw a woman propped up against the wall next to the door, squinting, he tried to get a better look at her, from her lightly browned skin and long black tresses (and if he remembered right, her realm still held the same ethnicity as Midgard) he would say she was a tribe member from one of the western Native American tribes of yore, and it _seemed _like she was sleeping. A smirk crossed Loki's lips, this would be easy, sneak out, make sure not to get caught, and he's home free!

Getting to his feet he quietly approached the door-. Without so much as a warning, the world seemed to spin as he felt something tighten around his throat and slam him into the ground making him wince, opening his eyes, he was met with the pointed end of a spear. It was then he realized he had seen this poor soul's true identity as well as the location of the metal symbol drilled into her skin and smirked;

"You are quite the beauty aren't you~."

This made the woman back away realizing her mistake and quickly willed the shadows to cover her identity only for Loki to chuckle, sitting up in a flash he shot out a weak, yet effective, burst of energy, successfully breaking the metal. Reeling, the woman fell to the ground, blood seeping heavily from the broken symbol, he offered her one of his **most **charming smiles.

"It's too late for that dear~." she let the shadows drop, anger covering her face, "Now why don't you tell me what your name is."

"Sava'kyn."

This time the voice wasn't as gnarled as before when she was cloaked in all those shadows, when she was in that ghastly form of a beast.

"Ah yes. You're the one who captured me aren't you? I must say congrats." Loki hummed, "You even managed to knock out Captain America in the process."

"What is it you wish from me, Trickster?"

"No nonsense type of woman, I like that," Loki purred, "Very well, you help me, I help you."

"You want me to betray Victor Von Doom and my Goddess's orders." she deadpanned.

"Yes, but consider it a trade after all I did rid you of that horrendous marking, now what is it you desire?"

Silence.

"I-. _We _want freedom."

"Very well, I can work with that."

Silence.

"I am in your stead, God Loki."

The woman known as Sava'kyn knelt before him, even calling him 'God Loki', this surprised him but also stroked his ego making him grin wickedly, he had his own follower.

"First off, do you know how to fix dislocated shoulders?"

"Yes."

* * *

Exiting the building was just as overwhelming as before with the various scents wafting through the air, inhaling deeply, Pryde reveled in the intense feel of having it's prey close, easy, allowing it's veil to drop from it's body to reveal a normal looking man. Reaching out, Pryde grabbed the nearest human; a blonde business woman, and jabbed the syringe into her neck letting the syringe drain the blood quickly, mummifying the woman instantly and dropped her carelessly, this caused a series of shrieks and cries of panic to explode, all this mere background noise to Pryde as he could hear the loud humming coming from the beast within ~ the woman's blood sang to him, calling to him like a mythological siren would call sailors.

_"Kill them if you wish - "_

Looking to the blood filled syringe he felt a hunger stir in his gut. Just one **_taste._**The incessant humming became louder as it snarled from pain while bones cracked and creaked, growing in size and thickening, skin ripping and stretching to fit it's new skeletal form, black blood pooling at the foot of the beast, the intoxicating scent of blood filled the air, calling the predator out to play, promising just the sweetest of forbidden tastes, of liquid crimson life essence.

_**ROAR!**_

Roaring could be heard, rattling windows and structures within a 30 foot radius, a feral growl ripped from it's jagged maw, forked tongue snake like as it swished to and fro, ready to coil around it's prey at short notice, ready for the call of the hunt.

* * *

Man this was kind of an awkward chapter and I don't know why anyway tell me what you think, I think it's awkward ~


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for any mistakes last chapter I was trying to get it over with so yeah ~ think I can make it to 100 reviews by the end of the story ~ ? Not that this is the last chapter, I'm just asking because well, I don't know, something to talk about :/ ? Lame I know. LoL now with all that out of the way ~ I do not own the Avengers only the Un-God and the Legion

* * *

_**ROAR!**_

"What was that?"

The inquiry tailed by the sudden cacophonous sounds of sirens wailing, tolling trouble, everyone turned hardened gazes to Fury who nodded for them to take off, Captain America wouldn't be wake any time soon, there was no point in waiting. Nodding, the group burst from the tower with their minds set on the battle ahead of them.

Approaching the crux of the cataclysm, they came upon a large beast feasting upon the bodies of those unfortunate to be captured, shadows swirled around the beast causing Natasha to halt as well as the rest of them, merely watching as the shadows began to accumulate to form a small battalion of shadowed beings,

"Shit," Clint snarled, "Is it too late?"

"No," Thor growled firmly, "It would be like the black death personified."

"Then what's this?" Tony snapped irritably,

"Foot soldiers."

As the words fell from Thor's mouth the large beast looked at him and snarled, tongue moving like a serpent ready to strike, blood cascading from it's jaws due to it's recent meal. Tilting it's head back it howled into the skies seemingly making the ground quake as more and more shadowed soldiers sprung to life,

"HULK SMASH!"

Setting things into motion, the shadowed figures charged after them as the black beast watched from it's place scanning the group with little interest. Hulk barreled through the lines of soldiers, grabbing one by it's leg to use it as a club against the others before setting his sights upon the beast. Tossing the soldier to the side like a rag doll, he stormed towards it as it eyed him meticulously before disappearing, more soldiers taking it's place.

A haunting howl captured Tony's attention over the commotion of the battlefield allowing him to spot the black beast standing a little ways away from the fray, it's howling conjuring more of those soldiers. A little more than ticked off, Tony shot a blast from his gauntlets effectively nailing the creature in the eye giving Tony enough satisfaction to laugh, this upset the beast as it set it's one eyed glare on him,

"_You will regret that mortal-." _baring it's teeth,

Tony recognized that voice but before he could make a connection he felt something wrap around his legs slamming him to the ground, lugging him across the battlefield, kicking his boots into high gear he only managed to singe the chilled tongue wrapped around his boots, he could feel it's hold on him begin to crush the metal of his boots causing them to malfunction,

"_Shit-!" _Tony mentally swore before he was brought dangling upside down and face to face with the beast,

Without thinking he blasted the tongue managing to tear a hole within the tongue making the beast toss him into a building, angry, it willed it's blood to run the opposite direction within it's veins, body morphing into it's mortal form,

"I will kill you!" Pryde bellowed, shadows flaring around his body while he marched towards the building he had thrown Tony through.

"There's too many-," Natasha called out becoming increasingly worn out as she sliced through two more only for more to take their place, Thor charged the soldiers closing in on her, Clint having reduced to using hand to hand;

"Hulk - s-smash!" Hulk breathed heavily,

"Where's Tony!?" Clint shouted, shoving a solider away,

On cue a blast resonated from a nearby building, Pryde having been torpedoed from the building by Tony who staggered out of the gaping hole in the building's side, banged up and bleeding, Pryde shot Tony a dirty look, calling upon the shadow beast within him,

"Oh no you don't!" Tony huffed, raising his arm only to be blindsided by multiple soldiers swarming him, "Fuckers-," Tony spat irritably, sending a blast through the soldiers, clearing his way in time to find that Pryde had finished his transformation, "_Great."_

Charging at the irritable mortal, Pryde swiped at Tony who lethargically dodged barely escaping those claws from slicing him, snarling, Pryde smacked Tony sending him flying, skidding to a stop and just dog tired. Predatory, he approached Tony's form, his tongue snaking out wrapping around Tony's torso bringing him up to it's double rowed teeth,

"_I will savor your blood-."_

"Fuck you-."

Unexpectedly a flash of green light came between Tony and Pryde, falling, Tony realized he had been saved for he was now wrapped in the beast's severed tongue, quickly looking to Pryde, he found the beast was glaring down the alley when another powerful blast sent it into a nearby building. Without so much as a hesitation, Tony began wrestling his way from his clammy cocoon when pale hands came into his vision and began helping him, following those hands up to the arms, Tony found he was looking at Loki who was concentrating on freeing his love;

"Loki?" Tony murmured as Loki helped him to his feet, "How did you get free?"

Just then, a woman stepped from the shadows instantly prompting Tony to shield Loki,

"It's alright," Loki assured, placing his hands upon Tony's shoulders, Tony merely huffed,

The sound of rubble falling captured their attention, Pryde was once again on his feet only now in his mortal form, it was clear he was angry, shadows shot out from his body aiming for Tony and Loki when Sava'kyn stepped in effectively shielding the two surprising both Tony and Pryde,

"_Sava'kyn. Jor'acht." _Pryde snarled before disappearing into the shadows, the soldiers simultaneously falling to the floor and dissipating,

"He's getting away!" Tony shouted ready to give chase only for Loki to stop him,

"It's too late," Loki stated, turning to Tony, "The Legion will arrive within a matter of minutes, we must get back to the tower."

Frowning, Tony nodded, suspiciously eyeing the woman that followed after Loki.

* * *

I hate onions, no offense to those who love them, plus, Loki saves himself yet again~! I think this turned out okay


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Avengers only the Un-God, Sava'kyn, Pryde, and the Legion

* * *

Clouded brown eyes roamed over the various peaks of buildings available to his sight as he fixed his right hand's gauntlet, awaiting for his soldier to return to him with the blood of innocents so they could call forth the rest of the Legion but first he had to prepare himself for the little tirade he would be receiving from said soldier-;

_**"DOOM!"**_

_**SLAM. BOOM. CRASH. SHATTER.**_

As if on cue, Doom calmly placed his hands behind his back before the door flew off it's hinges and flying out the now broken window, idly he wondered if that would hit anyone on the streets. A pair of intensely strong hands grabbed him by the cloak and threw him into a wall sending him crashing to the floor, Pryde stalked towards the fallen man, shortening the distance before he grabbed Doom by the throat and slammed him into the wall, red eyes flaring dangerously;

"Something wrong?" Doom drawled,

"What is the meaning of _**this!?"**_Pryde spat, his hold tightening on Doom's throat,

"Ah yes-," Doom winced, "I see you noticed that Sava'kyn has defected."

A feral growl ripped from Pryde, throwing the man once again, approaching Doom, Pryde lifted the vial to eye level, his crimson irises falling to Doom's form, kneeling before the man, Pryde grabbed the man's wrist and stabbed the vial's needle into the man's arm regardless of the metal in it's way. Satisfied, Pryde stood before the man and tossed the vial onto the man's chest,

"Mission complete,_Sir." _Pryde spat.

* * *

Entering the building in a swirl of black smoke, via Sava'kyn, stood the Avengers, Loki, and Sava'kyn, who of which instantly heard the metallic click of what she assumed was an automatic rifle, said rifle being aimed directly between her eyes to which she met head on with a passive look. Black eyes followed down the rifle's barrel to the face of the aggressor where a man decked out in black stood menacingly; Loki stepped before Sava'kyn to block her from Fury's, well, fury, he lightly nudged the rifle's barrel away from his chest,

"You have 10 seconds to tell me why this bitch is here!" Fury spat dangerously, glaring Loki down,

"Now, now, Director~," Loki drawled, "This _woman _is now a temporary member of the Avengers for she is now in my stead."

"I apologize for the harm I have caused, Director," she bowed ever so briefly. "I am merely here to help God Loki achieve his goal."

This seemed to momentarily sate Fury, if only for the moment, slowly he lowered the weapon, eye trained on every movement the oddly dressed woman made,

"What goal would that be?" Fury questioned, voice gravelly,

"To defeat Doctor Victor Von Doom of Latveria."

The man clad in black narrowed his eye at the woman, huffing, he turned his back on the odd group set out before him and made his way towards the medical ward where he had left Steve. Bruce jogging to catch up to Fury, setting his pace alongside the Director's,

"How is Steve?"

"Fine, he woke not too long after you guys had left."

Bruce hummed thoughtfully, "Has he been resting?"

Fury merely grunted, brushing the question off, they had more important matters at hand; "Woman, what is Doom's progress?"

"It's Sava'kyn," the woman growled, following dutifully after Loki, "As for your question, he _will _be summoning the Legion now that Pryde has returned the vial to him."

"Is there any way to stop it."

"He has already called upon them, I can feel it, we can fight them off but in order to truly stop them, a sacrifice must be made."

"A sacrifice?" Bruce questioned quizzically,

"Like hell we're doing some ritualistic sacrifice!" Tony spat over his shoulder, glaring Sava'kyn down,

"It isn't for you to say human!" Sava'kyn snarled causing everyone to stop, Loki cast his gaze to the ground, she looked to him, "God Loki has already agreed to be the sacrifice."

"Wha-?" Tony turned his gaze to Loki, as well as the others, he stepped towards Loki, "Loki? Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Brother?" Thor murmured,

Tony's gaze hardened as he turned it on Sava'kyn, the woman merely standing a good two feet away from her Lord, he jabbed a finger at her shoulder,

"What is this? Mind control?" he snapped,

"As useful as that would be, it isn't," Sava'kyn grumbled, swiping Tony's hand away from her, "God Loki has agreed to such terms."

"Loki," Tony turned his gaze upon Loki, "What the **hell!?"**

"I must, Tony," Loki murmured,

"You can't just waltz into my life, no! Our lives! And check out!" Tony shouted, pinning Loki with a hurt glare,

"Tony, I'm-,"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Tony, Loki?" Steve's voice captured everyone's attention, "What's going on?"

"Ah, Cap!" Tony walked towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him towards Loki, "You gotta help me Rogers, Loki here wants to sacrifice himself for, for freedom or some shit like that!"

"Is that true, Loki?" Steve questioned, hurt and confusion evident,

"Yes darling, it is."

"Loki," Steve began, exasperated, "I'm with Tony on this," he grabbed Loki's hands in his own, "There must be another way! I won't let you do this!"

"It doesn't matter what you two, or all of you for that matter, think," Loki growled, "There is no other way and I agreed to the terms! I fully intend to carry this out!" he spun roughly on his heel, "Come on Sava'kyn!"

But as the two turned to leave, a loud quake stopped everyone short, the lights dimmed before reigniting brighter than ever causing each and every light to explode, a loud haunting melody of screams burst through the air both human and inhuman, prompting everyone to make a mad dash for the outside world.

Once outside the group was assembled by graying skies and black clouds; red lightening rocketed to the skies creating an ominous red portal that held nothing but the foreboding feeling of impending doom; black shadows poured from the red vortex and fell to the earth like black rain, accompanied by ash; figures jumped from the shadows coating the panicking citizens in black tar like liquid, pulling them into the depths before shadowed soldiers exited wearing the body of the unfortunate soul, black shadows running through their veins. Everything was just as Thor had stated: Black Death personified.

"This does not look good," Steve murmured,

"You think?" Clint growled, pulling out his bow.

"You know what has to be done." Sava'kyn muttered, watching her fellow Legionnaires fall to the earth,

"Of course." Loki murmured.

"Don't think I forgot about you Reindeer Games and Man-Killer!" Tony snapped fixing the two with a glare,

"_Man-Killer?" _Sava'kyn huffed confused,

"You two stay where the rest of us can see you! We'll find another way of defeating Doom!"

* * *

I'm thinking of making a little series of one-shots based off of this story what do you guys think: yes or no? Anyway we're somewhat close to the end, somewhat.


End file.
